vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
GLBT rights
Civil rights for the Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual and Transgender community. Every country has a different perspective on this. Civil Unions Homosexuality a crime? Yes * — Open admission of homosexuality is considered a Class A misdemeanor, punishable by a hefty fine, no more than 30 days in jail, and requiring the individual to register as a sex offender. Advocating on behalf of GLBT rights is considered a Class B misdemeanor, punishable by a fine and no more than 15 days in days. * — Homosexuality is illegal as it deviates from societal norms. Open homosexuality encourages non-conformity within the society. * — Blatant or declared homosexuality is a crime within the Empire under sedition and corruption of society laws. Punishable by up to 10 years in a labor camp for regular citizens; nobles punishable by removal of title, mark of dishonor on coat-of-arms, and, in extreme cases, death. No * - Not a crime. Age of consent laws apply. Same-sex marriage and registered partnerships allowed by Law, including right to adopt/raise children. * — Not a crime. Age of consent laws apply. Same-sex marriage and registered partnerships allowed by Law, including right to adopt/raise children. * — Not a crime. * - Not a crime. * — Not a crime, but age of consent laws apply. The LFS adopted laws removing gender references to its marriage laws upon independence in 302, thereby allowing same-sex marriage. * - Not a crime. * — Homosexuality is not a crime as no laws exist within North Dignania even addressing the issue. According to the North Dignanian government, homosexuality does not exist in the country. * - Homosexual behaviour is not a crime. Normal age of consent laws apply. * - Not a crime. Normal age of consent laws apply. * - Homosexuality is not a crime, and age of consent laws apply. * — Not a criminal offence. * — Not a criminal offence. * — Not a crime. * — Not a crime at the national-level, but illegal in Nystonia state. * - None of the jurisdictions have explicitly criminalised homosexual behaviour, although in some, open homosexuals are subject to occasional harassment under public decency laws. Laws against discrimination? Yes * — 1st Article in the Bill of Rights of the Constitution is about discrimination. Article forbids any discrimination on any grounds but allows affirmative action. The right is absolute and cannot be limited by law. * — Sexual orientation discrimination is prohibited under laws protecting equal rights of all Caledonian citizens. * — Strict laws are in place to protect the equal human rights of the GLBT community. * — Sexual orientation is one of the things covered by Lendosan anti-discrimination laws. * — Prohibition against discrimination based on sexual orientation in public sector jobs and the military only. * — Laws exist against discrimination, although in practice, it is custom rather than the law which prevails. * - Portocapitalian laws explicitly forbid discrimination on grounds of sexual orientation - or any other discriminations, for the matter. There were anti-sodomy laws on the former Empire of Mauretania, but they were mostly ignored. * — the country's anti-discrimination law does encompass discrimination on the basis of sexual orientation. * — It is illegal to discriminate against someone's sexual orientation. * — Anti-discrimination law in place, * - Anti-discrimination laws do encompass discrimination on the basis of sexual orientation, although this is probably more an accident of wording than a deliberate measure, and getting the law enforced generally requires a court ruling. No * — No laws currently prohibit discrimination on the basis of sexual orientation. * — No laws currently prohibit discrimination on the basis of sexual orientation. This is not an issue that has come to the forefront of North Dignanian society yet. * — No laws currently prohibit discrimination on the basis of sexual orientation. * — Failure to report instances or suspicions of homosexuality is considered a crime. * — No explicit laws covering discrimination on the basis of sexual orientation exist in Utania, and in Nystonia it is perfectly legal. Instead, a racial anti-discrimination law exists that has been used to protect GLBTs in other states. * — none of the jurisdictions currently have any legislation specifically addressing this form of discrimination, although some have general non-discrimination provisions whose applicability is currently the subject of court cases. * — Not considered discrimination within the Greater Zartanian Empire as homosexuality is considered a crime against society. Overall attitude towards homosexuality * — Tolerance. * — Privately tolerated, but not openly accepted. * — Tolerance and acceptance of human differences. * — Varies slightly depending on the local culture of each Dominion, but the official BWA policy is one of full acceptance. * — Tolerance. * — Varies. Larger cities and less religious communities tend to be more tolerant; less tolerance amongst fundamentalist Cruisians and Mounists. * - Tolerance within the framework of custom, but not outside it. (Custom does not exactly condemn homosexuality, but does condemn the desire to establish a long-term homosexual relationship instead of conforming to traditional family roles. Homosexuality is seen as something that must exist to one side, rather than being central.) * — Privately tolerated, but not openly accepted. * — Tolerance. * — Tolerance. * - Varies. GLBT persons are officially welcome in Haastadt, the "free city", but are widely discriminated against elsewhere, though officially this is illegal. GLBT fight for recognition and rights in the rebel communist region where they can be imprisoned for "deprecating the public good". * — Varies. Attitudes towards homosexuality around the country are generally on the traditional side, with varying degrees edging towards acceptance in the larger metropolitan areas. Smaller, rural communities will be less accepting of the behaviour. * — No tolerance. Government and party actively seek to eradicate homosexuality. * — Not socially accepted but attitudes towards homosexuality are slowly changing. * — Somewhat tolerant, but not accepted by all. * - Tolerance, although sometimes strained. * - Illegal and heavily discriminated against in Nystonia state; de facto legal elsewhere though intolerance may exist in some regions; Utani regard homosexuality as a "Uta-decashi problem", and will deny the existence of gay Utani; the Utani Church regards practise as "improper" for believers, does not permit GLBT "leadership", welcomes members "committed to abstinence", and this informs much of Utanian society. * - No unified policy. Some jurisdictions practice tolerance, and some do not. * - No tolerance. Recognition of a Third Gender Yes * — a Third gender is officially recognized. No * — No third gender is recognized. * — No third gender is recognized. * — No third gender is recognized. * — No third gender is recognized. * — No third gender recogination. * — No third gender is recognized. See also * Homosexuals in the military Category:Law